Triot
World: Triot *'Location:' Subsector Meridian *'Type:' Recovering Ruined Industrial World *'Tithe:' Nix Triot once tithed large amounts of industral produce. Exports ceased after the Ork invasion and have yet to resume though the world is slowly recovering. *'Population:' **80 million 000 000 humans. **<1 thousand 000 Orks. Unknown but minimal snotling & gretchin presence. *'Government:' Nominated Council. The Triot Council collectively decides what is best for their people and consists of various elders, religious leaders, figureheads and military officers. Given Triot's constant state of warfare with orknoids in recent history, the most influential member of the Triot Council has long been the commander of the PDF, which at present is General (PDF) Herman Dorialis. 'Description' Founded in M37 following the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade and the founding of Gradburg, this small planet was found to have substantial mineral & fuel reserves and a resilient ecosystem of enormous grasslands and dense forests. With the economic support of nearby Gradburg the planet was developed into an Industrial World that used both its own and tithed resources in enormous manufacturing districts across the planet, these urban centres located near the mountain ranges while Triot's vast forests & grasslands were left untouched. By the start of M41 Triot was a strong and critical industrial world that provided Gradburg and Doria IV with most of their technology. In 152.M41 an Ork Waaagh originating from out-of-sector smashed into Triot, casting aside its defence and destroying large amounts of infrastructure. In the closing stages of the war the human defenders managed to eliminate the ork warboss by collapsing a manufactorum on its head. This threw the ork horde into disarray but it was already too late, with most of Triot overrun by the innumerable greenskins. The vast majority of the human population was evacuated and those left behind fled to the large Surimnius Mountain Range on Triot's west continent, shielded from the greenskin horde by narrow and easily defensible canyons. The loss of Triot's industry had severe knock-on effects for the rest of the subsector including the losses of Le Keers and Esboro. Centuries later Triot was still overrun by greenskins, and though no single warboss had yet to unite the many fractured ork tribes such an occurence was only a matter of time. The human population continued to scratch an existence out of the mountain range and resist marauding ork bands, but they had little hope of cleansing their world alone. The surviving human civilisation named themselves the Triot Continuation Council (TCC) in the hope that they would one day be able to restore Triot to its former glory. Triot's industrial infrastructure - though severely damaged - was still mostly intact, and Gradburg was eager to reclaim this planet and return it to its former production capacity before the orks could unite and turn it to their own malevolent ends. However ork rule over Triot finally ended in 363.M41 after the world's liberation by the Imperium (see recent history). *'Military:' **'Human - '''The Triotian PDF is skilled, battle-hardened and substantial in size relative to the world's population, and has good infantry equipment. However it is lacking in armoured vehicles and aircraft. Triot currently has no real SDF but several Imperial Navy vessels are stationed here for the time being. **'Ork''' - After the Cleansing of Triot the true orks on this planet were driven to near-extinction. With the collapse of the orknoid ecosystem aa well, the only new greenskins that rise on Triot are snotlings and the occassional gretchin. Such things are only a threat to unprepared civilians, but frontier farmers are typically well-armed and thus easily kill random snotlings that attack their livestock and crops. The only true danger still posed by the orks are those few gretchin gangs that are led by one of the old Orks still alive. Such gangs can pose a danger to civilian communities or travellers but are still easily put down by a squad of PDF troopers - or even a group of local militia. *'Technology:' **'Human - '- Imperial Humans still maintain hardy Imperial technology, meeting their own needs with small manufactora within the mountain range. **'Ork '- - Ork (Pre-Ork) The utterly purged orknoid ecosystem is now only capable of producing squigs, snotlings, and the occasional gretchin, and in no great numbers. Some old true Orks still remain, but their numbers dwindle with each passing year and most are scattered leaders of tiny gretchin gangs and other insignificant groups. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima This world was once important to subsector meridian as a source of vital technology. As a recovering world it is slowly regaining its former prominence, but is still far from critical. *'Loyalty:' 95% The people of Triot are incredibly loyal to the Imperium for their recent liberation and hold strong loyalties to Adamant Prime & Doria IV, and a particularly strong loyalty to Gradburg. Hundreds of thousands of Guardsmen from these planets also settled on Triot after its liberation, strengthening the planet's ties with these worlds. Recent History 'The Liberation of Triot' In 363.M41 the Imperium launched the Triot Campaign to liberate the world and reclaim it for humanity. The Imperial Guard - along with the Ghosts of Retribution - successfully invaded ork territory around the northern pole before striking south, engaging the orks in all-out war. After months of intense conflict the Imperium was victorious and the orks of Triot were utterly scattered and disorganized after the deaths of almost all their leadership figures and around forty million other greenskins. Now free to spread beyond the Surimnius Mountain Range, the TCC renamed themselves to just the Triot Council and began the long journey towards rebuilding their world. Between 363.M41 and 366.M41 the Triotian Army, Imperial forces, and Ghosts of Retribution undertook the methodical Cleansing of Triot, scouring as much greenskin life from the surface of the planet as they could. The Orknoid ecosystem was destroyed to such a point that the local spores ceased to produce full orks, ensuring that for centuries to come the only thing Triotians had to worry about was the occasionall snotling or gretchin - problems easily dealt with by a good lasgun. Locations Triot is a mostly temperate world and fairly small, with roughly half the surface area of Terra. It is around 60% water and the landmasses are known for being highly uneven, stitched with large mountain ranges while the vast countryside consists of green undulating valleys & hills. It consists of two main continents, Surim in the west and Kalbirum in the east. The large Leytian Ocean lies within Surim. Most of Triot's climate is very hospitable, and even the equatorial region is comfortable. There is a lot of landmass around the northern pole however which is extremely cold and covered with snow, ice & tundra. However the chilly climates here are excellent for heavy industry. *'Ickanus' - Largest of the human cities that were built in the massive Surimnius Mountain Range - located in the southwest of Surim - after the ork invasion. Ickanus was once a small mine before fleeing Triotians found safety in its caves and hollows. For over 200 years this city was humanity's greatest holdout on Triot and developed into a fortress-like city of hard ferrocrete with walls and gun emplacements built across the surrounding mountains. Though plans are being made to restore Tria, these are long term and for the foreseeable future Ickanus will continue to serve as the planet's capital. Notable locations in Ickanus: **'Triot Council Chambers' - These massive caverns were once mining chambers that were expanded, strengthened, and retrofitted into ornate yet functional meeting chambers for the remnant's leaders. The massive tunnels that lead to the Council Chambers are heavily fortified with gun emplacements and checkpoints by Triot's best soldiers. ***'General (PDF) Herman Dorialis' - Supreme military commander of Triot's PDF and the most influential member of the Triot Council. **'Cathedral of Enduring Will' - Formed of massive granite slabs hewn from the mountainside, this became the centre of the Ecclesiarchy for the remnants of Triot and has preserve their faith since its construction. Triotians regularly take mass here and its strong construction also saw it used as a shelter during ork attacks. ***'Cardinal Josef Azarov' - A stirring orator and widely admired man who fought orks in his youth but entered Triot's carefully preserved priesthood later. He currently has little knowledge of Sectorial Ecclesiarchy politics and various church factions are eager to court his favour, desperate for even a single additional vote in the High Synod of Sector Deus. **'Industrial Districts' - Ickanus' churning factory districts are where most of the population works, and much of the district is dedicated to making munitions and war materiel for their defence forces. The orks of Triot coveted this region for its production capacity and on many occasions launched massive airborne assaults to try and claim the factories and machinery. Though futile, the ork attacks brought the war into the civilian front and always left many dead in their wake. **'Residential Districts' - Most of Ickanus' population live in dense barracks-like hab blocks both over- and underground. While far from luxurious the strong rockcrete structures offer security & safety for Triot's remnants, and they live most of their lives indoors away from harsh mountain weather and marauding ork attacks. While the vast majority of Triot's original nobility were among the first to flee the planet when its loss became clear in 152.M41, a handful of Dynasties remained to fight for the land that gave them wealth. In the years since, new Nobility have also arisen and these wealthier and more important Triotians live in their own bastions and forts across the mountains, lending their own strength to Ickanus' defences. Some of the most notable dynasties are: ***'Ginness Dynasty' - A military family that were senior figures in Triot's PDF before the fall and have been die-hard leaders of remnant troops ever since. Well-respected and carrying a lot of political sway, this family is a major player on Triot and are forecast to only rise higher as their world recovers. ***'Dadarin Dynasty' - An industrial dynasty that provided much of the resources & knowledge in building the infrastructure of Ickanus and other holdout cities in the Surimnius Mountains. The Dadarins are dutiful and industrious, loyal to the Adeptus Mechanicus with many members Techpriests themselves, and stand to benefit enormously from the expansion of the planet's industry following the Liberation of Triot. ***'Hedria Dynasty' - A new dynasty that rose to prominence in the mid 200s.M41 as valiant military officers that led great counterattacks and struck the orks hard. Immensely popular but with little influence or income outside the military, the Hedrias are one of the few on Triot who may actually be negatively effected by the Liberation. *'Tria' - The original capital of Triot, located on the northern coast of the inland Leytian Ocean. Tria was a vast industrial city and a triumph of infrastructure, with rails linking it with all corners of the continent and enormous suburbs that stretched over a hundred miles from the city centre, with sleek overhead monorail lines allowing millions of workers easy access to the industrial centres. Tria was ruined and gutted by the ork invasion and was infested with greenskins for over 200 years before the city was cleansed with incendiary bombings and armoured flame vehicles in the closing stages of the Liberation of Triot. The people of Triot have begun to rebuild, but Tria will not reach its former glory for decades if not centuries. **'Tria Palace' - Former home of Triot's planetary governors. This grand stone structure was used by a succession of ork wabosses and has been defaced and damaged heavily. **'St. Artorion's Cathedral' - Once the largest cathedral on Triot, this once-magnificent building now lies in ruins. Its ancient statues have been defaced into orknoid likenesses and its gilded adornments stripped bare for trinkets. The orks used this building as a massive slave pen, and Triotians are now torn on whether to restore this cathedral or tear it down completely and build anew. Other notable planets in the System Fariot *'World: '''Fariot *'Type: Ork infested Garden World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population - Hmans: '~6 million 000 000 | '''Orknoids: ~10 million 000 000 *'Government - Humans:' Scattered enclaves and ad hoc rulers. | Orknoids: Greenskin Mob Rule. *'Description:' Once a tranquil paradise of tropical warmth for the system's wealthy to enjoy, Fariot fell almost instantly in the face of the ork onslaught and while most greenskins continued on to Triot, a few remained and continue to subjugate Fariot to this day. The humans on Fariot are engaged in ongoing survival as orks hunt, assault, and enslave them at every opportunity. *'Technology - Humans: '- Poor The humans of Fariot rely on preserved technology and can only construct basic things themselves. | Orknoids: - Ork (Basic) With little resources or infrastructure, and their constant focus on hunting and pursuing, the orks mostly only possess basic infantry and light vehicle production capacity. *'Military - Humans:' The humans of Fariot are all fighters and survivors by necessity. | Orknoids: The Orks on Fariot are numerous and have large amounts of infantry weaponry but relatively little larger machinery such as Stompas. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Fariot has little in the way of resources or astronomic significance. *'Loyalty: 'Unkown The affiliation of the humans on Fariot is unknown. Orks are assumed to be loyal to their own klans. Ziot *'World: '''Ziot *'Type: Ork infested Mining World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population - Humans: '~500 000 000 | '''Orknoids: ~2 million 000 000 *'Government - Humans:' Tribalistic Settlements. | Orknoids: Greenskin Mob Rule. *'Description:' A small, cold world in the system's outer reaches, Ziot had a small population devoted to mining ferrum seams and was totally undefended when the orks obliterated their orbital station. Most orks went straight for Triot but some belligerent mobs descended on Ziot for 'sport'. Two hundred years later orks and humans still battle each other beneath the bitter snowstorms and across the mountains. *'Technology - Humans: '- Imperial The humans of Ziot have heavy mining machinery and their substantial population of technicians and techpriests created workshops that allow them to continue to produce modern infantry weapons. | Orknoids: - Ork (Basic) Unable to construct their larger workshops in such harsh conditions, the orks are limited to infantry weapons and very simple unarmoured vehicles. *'Military - Humans:' The humans of Ziot are hardened survivalists who endure bitter cold and marauding orks regularly. | Orknoids: All orks are fighters. And the Orks on Ziot have developed a more tactical, composed behaviour as they adapted to the harsh snowy conditions that hampered their attempts to charge at every foe. *'Strategic importance: 'Minima Ziot's mineral seams were only ever supplementary and mostly private concerns. *'Loyalty: 'Unkown The affiliation of the humans on Ziot is unknown. Orks are assumed to be loyal to their own klans. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Meridian Category:Ork Infestation Category:Imperial World